15 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.15 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.35 "Domator" - Nasza poczta - na grzyby (4) 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Boso do łóżka" - odc. 2 filmu NRD 10.30 "Domator": Szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. II lic.: Henryk Sienkiewicz - pisarz historyczny 12.50 W Europie nowożytnej: Gruzy Bastylii - symbol nowych czasów TV TR: 13.30 Matematyka, sem. II: powtórz. materiału 14.00 Spotkania z literaturą, sem. II - Znaczenie Romantyzmu w literaturze i życiu narodu 15.10 W Szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT (polska emigracja) 16.00 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16.05 Piłkarska kadra czeka 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: Wesołe kino i Okienko Pankracego 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport - o najważniejszych wydarzeniach politycznych tygodnia 17.55 "Okno pamięci" - dok. film polski o scenie plastycznej KUL 18.25 Rzeczpospolita samorządna 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Dobranoc: "Bajki z mchu i paproci" 19.10 "Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Boccacio 70" - film łabo (nowelowy) prod. włosko-francuskiej 22.30 Weekend w "Jedynce" 22.40 W kinie i na kasecie (ciekawostki filmowe) 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Program muzyczny 23.45 Studio Italia 90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz RFN - Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie - transmisja bezpośred. Program 2 15.50 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: J. angielski - l. 54 16.20 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 16.40 Program dnia 16.45 Studio ltalia 90: Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz AUSTRIA - CZECHOSŁOWACJA - transmisja bezpośrednia 19.00 Rewelacja miesiąca: "Manon Lescauf' Giacomo Pucciniego na scenie Royal Opera House Covent Garden w Londynie. cz. I 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kino studyjne "Dwójki": "Pocałunek kobiety pająka" - film fab. fantastyczno-obyczajowy (prod. USA) 0.25 Komentarz dnia TP Katowice 16.00 "Siedem życzeń" - serial filmowy 16.30 "Z nagrań Orkiestry Rozrywkowej PRiTV w Katowicach" 17.00 "Sacrum profanum" - magazyn chrześcijański W opr. A. Kraśnickiego 17.30 "O dzieciach, które pokochały teatr" - rep. B. Klimus 17.45 Ekostres - magazyn ekonomiczny O. Wieczorka 18.00 "Aktualności" 18.25 Reklama 18.30 "Cyrki swiata - film 19.00 Transmisja koncertu jubileuszowego Filharmonii Śląskiej. W programie oratorium "Stworzenie świata" Józefa Haydna: w przerwie koncertu ok. 19.45 "Kącik melomana" BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News; Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Look, Stranger 10.00 News Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Denis Healey - More Than Meets the Eye 14.20 Night without Stars 15.40 Popeye 15.50 Henry's Cat 15.55 A Bear Behind 16.05 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.35 Gentle Ben 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Round the Twist 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.45 'Allo 'Allo! 20.10 Paradise 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 South of the Border 22.20 The Musical Classics of Morecambe and Wise 23.00 World Cup Report 23.45 Return of the Seven 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Update Europe 9.22 Soviet Union 9.45 Geography Casebook 10.05 Sex Education 10.25 Microelectronics in Action 10.45 Storytime 11.00 Lifeschool Special 11.25 Watch 11.40 Mindstretchers 11.50 Techno 12.15 Scene 12.45 English File 13.20 Tales of Aesop: The Fox, the wolf and the Sausages 13.25 Fireman Sam 13.40 English Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Tennis and World Cup Grandstand 15.35 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 19.15 What the Papers Say 19.30 Friday Report 20.00 Public Eye 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 Naked Video 21.30 Homelands 22.20 Uncertainties 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Animation from Prague 23.30 Films from Prague: The Shop on the High Street 1.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 It's a Deal 14.30 Racing 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 I Love Lucy 17.30 A Hundred Acres 17.45 Masterworks 18.00 Buzz 18.30 Star Test 19.00 News And Weather 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 Short Stories: Brought Up On Oysters 20.30 Hard News 21.00 Cheers 21.30 Loads More Muck and Magic 22.00 Roseanne 22.30 Vic Reeves' Big Night Out 23.00 Film: Destroy All Monsters 0.40 Twilight Zone 1.10 Buzz 1.35 Star Test 2.10 Closedown